Best Friend's Brother
by spencer1spoby1glee1pll
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have been best friend's since they could remember. What happens when Kurt's brother comes to town? Will Rachel be able to keep her secret love and boyfriend away from her best friend. Finchel Fanfiction. I know it's a crappy summary, I promise the story is so much better! Read and Review!
1. Meeting

_Hi Everyone,_

 _Here is my new story remember to review if you like it. It's a finchel one because that's what I do best! I don't own glee or the characters. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that it was the start of year 11 and in just two years she would be flying over to New York to start her Broadway dream. Obviously her best friend Kurt wants to come too, since he is such a good singer but not as good as her.

Everything was going perfect for Rachel she's friends with everyone in the glee club even the cheerleaders (they are actually pretty close with Rachel). She has a study schedule because she knows that year 11 is when it starts getting harder and more exams. She is the captain of the glee club and is planning to get them to Nationals this year. Everything was coming around for her. Except one thing, a boyfriend!

Most of her friends have boyfriends. Tina has Mike, Kurt has Blaine, Brittany has Artie, Quinn has Sam. The only other singles are Santana and Mercedes but Mercedes likes being single because she says she has more time for her career. Santana doesn't like being single but at least she knows who she likes, Santana has liked Brittany for ages and she has been making a plan to get her.

Rachel could date someone in glee club but the only single boys were Artie and Puck. Artie likes Tina and he isn't Rachel's type and Puck also known as Noah Puckerman (Rachel likes to call him that) he just humps then dumps. Literally, he got Quinn Fabray pregnant last year while she was dating Sam and now they aren't together and she is back with Sam.

Kurt always says that Rachel doesn't need a boyfriend and she thinks that he might be right. I mean she has all she needs and she wants to focus on singing and her friendships, such as Kurt. Kurt has been her best friend since kinder garden and they have never parted, they tell each other everything, except Kurt has something that he hasn't told Rachel and is going to say in front of the entire glee club.

* * *

Rachel was walking around school more tired then she has ever been. She had stayed up all night studying for her English oral because she wanted to show off about how she knew the words off by heart. It was finally the end of the day which meant three things 1. It was glee the best part off the day 2. She was going to find out about Kurt 'big' announcement and 3. It was getting closer and closer until she can go home and sleep.

She walks into the glee room greeted by happy faces of all her friends. Rachel loved being the captain of the glee club because she got all the attention and got all the solos when they go to competitions.

"Ok, thank God everyone is here because I have an announcement!" Kurt said. He was standing in front of the room right in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, hurry up!" Puck exclaimed.

"My brother is moving to the town and coming to this school!" Kurt said jumping up and down in joy.

"No way! He has to join the glee club he is an amazing singer!" Sam said.

"That's fine with me because I've heard him sing. Are you ok with it Rachel?" Mr Shue asked.

"First of all, I have never heard this guy sing. Second of all, why haven't I met your brother Kurt? Third of all, I didn't know Kurt had a brother!" Rachel said.

"What! You haven't met Kurt's brother and your his best friend!" Santana exclaimed laughing.

"Well I want to know why. KURT!" Rachel said angrily.

"Look Rachel, I knew telling everyone that my brother was moving here that you would be asking a lot of questions do let me answer them before you crush me!" Kurt said signalling Rachel to start asking questions.

"What's his name? Are you biological brothers? Why is he moving here? Can he sing? And last question why didn't you tell me about him?" Rachel asked.

"His name is Finn Hudson and we aren't biological brothers. He is moving here because he missed being far away from his family. He is an amazing singer and I think that he should actually be co-captain with you! I didn't tell you or let you meet him because he embarrasses me and I know that you are his type of girl and he is your type of guy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well he can join!" Rachel said. Then the bell went and everyone walked out of the glee room except Kurt and Rachel.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to him I just don't want my best friend dating my brother!" Kurt said.

"It's fine but I wouldn't date your brother if you didn't want me to!" Rachel said then gave Kurt a hug.

"But if you were really in love with him I'd let you even though it would fell extremely weird!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll see you tomorrow in glee club and I can't wait to meet your brother!" Rachel said then hugged Kurt again and left the room.

* * *

The next day went quickly and it was finally glee club which Rachel had been excited and nervous about meeting Kurt's brother. She was excited to be finally be meeting his brother. She was nervous that she might fall in love with him which was highly unlikely. She walked into the glee club where everyone was sitting down waiting for Kurt to come in and bring his brother.

"Hey Berry!" Puck said.

"Hi Noah!" Rachel said.

"It's Puck," Puck said annoyed

"Too bad I'm calling you Noah!" Rachel said then sat next to Santana and Mercedes.

 **Rachel's POV**

 _Kurt finally comes in with this handsome, tall man. Wait what's his name again it's something like Fredrick, oh... it's Finn._

 _He's really hot and his smile! Wow. Shit I'm in love._

 _No I'm not I'm just... um... being friendly? No I'm in love, I can't tell Kurt._

 _oh no, I hope Finn isn't staying at Kurt's house because I'm going there tonight!_

 **End of POV**

"So everyone this is my brother Finn! Most of you have already met him," Kurt said.

"Hi," Finn said. He actually was looking a bit nervous but Rachel could understand why, I mean it was his first day at this school. Then Finn's eye lay on Rachel and he egins to look less nervous and he gives her a half smile which makes her feel more in love.

"Welcome Finn! It's great to see you and glad that you joined the glee club. I was talking to the captain this morning and she said that you and her can be co-captain but she hasn't actually heard you sing. Do you mind singing?" Mr Shue asked, "Oh and the co-captain is Rachel you haven't met her!" Then Mr Shue pointed to Rachel.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you!" Rachel exclaimed.

:Do I have to sing a particular song?" Finn asked Rachel.

"No anything you want," Rachel responding.

"Ok, I'm going to sing 'I Can't Fight This Feeling!" Finn said.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
 _What started out as friendship_  
 _Has grown stronger_  
 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
 _I said there is no reason for my fear_  
 _'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
 _You give my life direction_  
 _You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander_  
 _I'm keeping you in sight_  
 _You're a candle in the window_  
 _On a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
 _And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
 _'Cause you take me to the places_  
 _That alone I'd never find_

 _And even as I wander_  
 _I'm keeping you in sight_  
 _You're a candle in the window_  
 _On a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

When Finn finished singing the song everyone gave him a standing ovation.

"You are now the co-captain of the glee club!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Finn said.

* * *

On Rachel's way to Kurt's house she was praying that Finn wasn't staying at his house. When she got there she knocked on the door and just to make her day even better than it was Finn answered the door.

"Hi, come in. Kurt is upstairs!" Finn said letting her in.

"Thanks!" Rachel said then went upstairs. As she was walking up she felt bad for not even saying 'hi' and just running upstairs.

"Hi Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed. He was sitting with Mercedes.

"Yes everyone is here now we can start the fun!" Mercedes exclaimed.

They all played truth or dare and recorded each other doing stupid things. Then they watch a movie and started getting ready for bed. It was now 3am and Rachel was having trouble getting to sleep so she went downstairs to get something to drink.

"And what are you up to late at night? Are you sneaking out?" Finn said. He was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I'm getting a drink," Rachel said.

"By the way I'm Finn Hudson we haven't really had a proper introduction!" Finn said.

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said reaching up on her tippy toes to get a glass.

"Let me help you!" Finn said.

"No it's ok I'm determined to get this glass Rachel said stepping up to a ledge.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Rachel said then lost her grip and fell on top of Finn. Then they looked into each others eyes and kissed, both of them felt a spark.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said breaking the kiss.

"No it was my fault, it's just you're really pretty," Finn said making Rachel blush.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"No, what would make you think that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know you seem like a nice guy and you're um... hot," Rachel said turning red.

"Did you like that kiss? And be truthful," Finn asked.

"Maybe. You?" Rachel said.

"Not answering until you give me a proper answer," Finn said.

"Yes now you answer," Rachel said turning even more red.

"Yes! If I asked you on a date what would you say?" Finn asked.

"No because Kurt doesn't want us together," Rachel said.

"He said that to me too, but he also said that he'd except it I really loved you and I love you," Finn said.

"We only just met," Rachel said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said wondering where this conversation was going.

"Did you feel that with me?" Finn asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Rachel asked.

"Just answer it," Finn said.

"I don't know," Rachel said blushing. Then Finn leant down and kissed her. Rachel definitely felt the sparks and she couldn't deny the chemistry.

"Will you go on a date with me? I promise, I'm a gentleman and I will treat you properly," Finn asked.

"Fine, but Kurt can't know," Rachel said.

"Ok cool, what day are you available?" Finn asked with a cute half smile.

"Tomorrow or Saturday," Rachel responded.

"I'll take tomorrow. What about I pick you up at 6?" Finn asked.

"That's fine with me. I have to go back to bed. Bye!" Rachel said.

"I'll see you in the morning," Finn said then he walked back down to his room.

The reason why he was downstairs was just to see if Rachel would come down.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my new story. Remember to Review:)

Love  
GleekLoverFinchel 3


	2. Start of date

_Hi everyone,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you have enjoyed the fanfiction so far. Read and Review:)_

* * *

When Rachel woke up in the morning she saw Mercedes still sleeping and Kurt on his laptop. She started wondering if what happened between her and Finn was a dream but she realized it wasn't because she saw the cup of water on the table. She sat up and yawned, Rachel barely had any sleep so she was extremely tired.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Kurt said turning around on his bright red chair.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" Rachel asked. It was 6am and Kurt says that beauty sleep is the most important thing in the world.

"Well, my English oral is due today so I'm editing it," Kurt said.

"Mine was due yesterday," Rachel said.

"How did you do?" Kurt asked.

"Alright, I knew it off by heart," Rachel claimed proudly.

"Cool! So do you think my brother's nice?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah he seems nice," Rachel said.

"And your not in love with him?" Kurt said.

"What!? Of course not, I said he was nice not hot," Rachel said trying to make it believable.

"Morning," Mercedes said.

"Good! Your both up let's go eat breakfast," Kurt said. Rachel was extremely thankful that Mercedes woke up and interrupted the awkward moment.

They all walked downstairs and Coral, Burt and Finn were sitting on the couch.

"Morning everyone, do you want breakfast? I hope so because I'm making 'Baked Blueberry Donuts', I hope you slept well!" Carol said, she always liked to make sure that everyone that came over was comfortable.

"We're all ok mum! And we would love Blueberry Donuts!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Ok good everyone take a seat at the table!" Carol exclaimed. Finn sat across from Rachel and they kept smiling at each other, kind of a silent flirting.

Once they were done breakfast Rachel was packing her stuff so she could go back home. She was all alone in Kurt's room and then there was a knock on the door and Finn came in.

"Hey, are you still ok with me picking you up at 6?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, why don't you want to?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I want to! Here's my phone number so if you have any problems you can contact me," Finn exclaimed. They both exchanged numbers and then Finn went back downstairs to let Rachel pack.

* * *

It took Rachel a long time to get home because the traffic was terrible. She ended up leaving at 9am and getting home at 4pm. When she got inside she saw her dad making cookies and her daddy sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi sweetie! You were gone for a long time, you must've been having fun!" said her dad.

"Actually there was a lot of traffic on the way back so it took me hours to get here," Rachel said.

"Well that's no good! Do you want to watch a movie with us tonight because Saturday night is movie night!" said her daddy.

"Sorry daddy I can't I'm going somewhere!" Rachel exclaimed.

"With who? Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Blaine or Artie?" her dad said.

"I'm surprised that you know all the names but it's none of them his name is Finn," Rachel said.

"Finn Hudson?" asked her daddy.

"Don't tell me you know him too," Rachel said.

"My friend is his uncle and I've met him before, he's really nice!" her daddy exclaimed.

"Well, that's good, I have to go get dressed," Rachel said then went upstairs. She got onto her phone and there was a message from Finn

 **Wear something fancy!** said the message.

 **Where r we going?** Rachel responded.

After several minutes she got a response from Finn- **Not telling! It's a surprise but u need 2 wear something fancy!**

 **Fine I will**

 **Pick you up at 6;)**

 **c u then!** Rachel said and then started getting dressed into a light blue dress that she bought last week for a party but got sick and didn't end up going.

* * *

At 6 there was a knock at the door and her daddy answered it.

"Hello, Mr and Mr Berry!" Finn said when he came inside.

"Hi Finn, Rachel is upstairs she will be down in a minute!" Leroy said. Then Rachel walked down the stairs and Finn knew that she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thanks Finn, you don't look to bad yourself!" Rachel said.

"Alright you two have some fun!" Hiram said.

"But not too much fun!" Leroy said.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed embarrassed.

"Ok bye." Finn said then walked out with Rachel. Finn opened the car door for Rachel and then hopped into his side.

"Where are we going Mr Hudson?" Rachel asked.

"First we are going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and then we are going down to my favourite park and then we are going to watch a movie!" Finn said.

"Where does Kurt think your going?" Rachel asked.

"Puck's house!" Finn responded.

"Well the evening sounds very romantic!" Rachel said.

"That's what I planned," Finn said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review! Sorry it was short I promise it will be longer in other chapters but I just wanted the next chapter to be about the date._

 _Love_  
 _GleekLoverFinchel_


	3. Finchel date!

_Hi Everyone,_

 _Read and Review. I don't own glee! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own glee or the characters. I also don't own the one direction song that is in this. enjoy :)_

* * *

Finn and Rachel walk into the beautifully decorated restaurant, it had gold lights and candles on each of the tables. One of the waitresses lead them up to their table and handed them the menus.

"This is beautiful Finn. You really don't have to do this!" Rachel exclaimed while looking at the gorgeous view of the water.

"Yes I do! Plus I'm doing all these things so you'll say yes to the question I'll ask at the end of the date," Finn said.

They then ordered their food and went for a walk in the park. Not many people were in the park but it was truly magnificent. Rachel couldn't believe that Finn was this romantic, this wasn't the same guy that she met the other day.

"How did you even discover this park?" Rachel asked.

"I was visiting Kurt and we got lost when we were driving and we ended up at this park," Finn replied.

"Well it was good that you got lost then!" Rachel said.

"How come I haven't met you before?" Finn asked.

"Kurt can answer that, I asked him the same question because everyone in the glee club knew you," Rachel said.

"Yeah well he was probably worried that we might get together, but we found a way to go on a date!" Finn said, "My brother is so gullible!" Finn said laughing.

They then walked up to a beautiful fountain and took a seat. The date hadn't even finished yet and Rachel knew that it was the best date ever.

"What movie do you want to watch today? There are lots of movies in the cinemas like 'The Notebook, A Walk To Remember and Titanic'," Finn said.

"How about 'The Notebook', have you seen it?" Rachel asked.

"No, lets go watch it!" Finn said and stood up and took Rachel's hand.

They then walked down to the cinemas, got their tickets and bought popcorn.

"How was your first day at school?" Rachel asked. They were sitting at a table waiting for the cinema to start seating people.

"It was alright, I met lots of new people and saw people that I knew already!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Rachel said.

"Thanks, for letting me be co-captain with you! I know it must've been hard," Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. It actually was hard for Rachel because she liked being in charge, getting the attention and most of all because she was captain she got to get the solos at all the competitions. She knew that the whole lee club knew it was hard for her but she didn't know that Finn knew.

"Well after the glee practice I started asking people about you, but not in the creepy stalker kind of way. I thought you looked really nice and I wanted to get to know you. Most of the people that I asked said that you were hot but unpopular and they said that you didn't want anyone else in your spotlight. After that one time when this girl called Sunshine or something came and she was a good singer so you sent her to a crack house!" Finn said.

"It wasn't an active crack house!" Rachel said and Finn laughed. The cinema that they were going to then opened and they walked in with their hands entwined.

The movie was very romantic and Finn and Rachel cuddled together. They were having the best night ever (even though Finn got stuck watching 'The Notebook'). They then got into Finn's car and he drove Rachel home.

"What was the question that you waned to ask me?" Rachel asked.

"OK, so we had a nice night last night and we enjoyed each other company. I was uh... wondering if maybe you would like to be my girlfriend?" Finn asked nervously.

"Of course I will!" Rachel exclaimed as they pulled up in front of Rachel's house.

"Great! I was scared I was going to get rejected because I'm your best friend's brother!" Finn said relieved.

"Well we can't tell Kurt," Rachel said.

"Agreed," Finn said. Then Rachel gave him a kiss and went inside.

* * *

"OK, Tina and Mercedes I called you here to run through a song with me. I'm not going to sing this son anywhere else but I'll use it as a warm up for my voice!" Rachel exclaimed. They were in the dark auditorium where the lights were shining only on the stage and they couldn't see the chairs from where they were standing.

"Wait! Let me get this straight! You want us to be your backup singers?" Mercedes asked. She didn't like being a backup singer, like Rachel she wanted to have the spotlight. Tina didn't really care about it that much though.

"Yeah, you two are used to it. It's not like anything has changed," Rachel said. Mercedes then rolled her eyes but still went to stand next to Tina where the two microphones were at the back.

"Hit it!" Rachel exclaimed.

 _I call you up when I know he's at home,_  
 _I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_  
 _Why can I tell if he's looking at me?_  
 _Should I give him a smile?_  
 _Should I get up and leave?_

 _I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_  
 _But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_  
 _I really hope I can get him alone_  
 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_  
 _I don't want to but I want to_  
 _'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _B-F-B, B-F-B_  
 _My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

 _I kinda think that I might be his type_  
 _'Cause when you're not around_  
 _He's not acting too shy_  
 _Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_  
 _Is this all in my head?_  
 _I don't know what to do_

 _I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_  
 _But it is wrong if I see him this weekend_  
 _I really hope I can get him alone_  
 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_  
 _I don't want to but I want to_  
 _'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _B-F-B, B-F-B_  
 _My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_  
 _B-F-B, B-F-B_  
 _My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

 _'Cause he's such a dream, yeah_  
 _And you'd know what I mean_  
 _If you weren't related_

 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_  
 _I don't want to but I want to_  
 _'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and_  
 _Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah yeah_  
 _My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
 _B-F-B, B-F-B_  
 _My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_  
 _B-F-B, B-F-B_  
 _My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

When the song finished Rachel gave a bow even though she knew that no one was there but she likes the attention.

"Was that for anyone in particular?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah like someone like Finn Hudson, you know Kurt's brother," Tina said.

"No of course not!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel was always bad at lying so Tina and Mercedes knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Admit it Rachel! We promise we won't tell Kurt," Mercedes reassured Rachel.

"Fine it is but you can't tell Kurt!" Rachel said.

"I promise," Mercedes and Tina said in unison.

But what the girls didn't know was that someone was in the audience.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long I was busy with exams and assessments! I probably won't update for two weeks because I'm on holidays and very busy! But I'll try to update soon! Read and Review!_

 _Love  
GleekLoverFinchel_


	4. found out

_Hi everyone,_  
 _Sorry its been a while since my last update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review! I don't own glee or the one direction song used in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the coffee shop, eating breakfast when Blaine came and sat across from her.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Rachel said. The truth was Rachel didn't really talk to Blaine much so she didn't want it to be awkward.

"Hi, I'm well how are you?" Blaine replied.

"Good so what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to sound rude but she wanted to be by herself for a while so she wanted Blaine to spit out what he was going to say.

"Just here to say hi and talk about Finn isn't he nice!" Blaine said like he was up to something.

"Yeah he is nice why?" Rachel asked starting to get suspicious.

"I was in the auditorium the other day and I saw you performing a song with Tina and Mercedes as background. Then when you three started talking afterwards about Finn. Do you really feel that way about him?" Blaine explained.

"Yes I do but you can't tell Kurt!" Rachel admitted.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because before I met Finn and started liking him, Kurt said that the reason he didn't tell me about his brother was because he didn't want me to date him," Rachel said.

"Fine I won't tell him but does Finn feel the same way?" Blaine asked.

"Yes he took me out on a date and asked me to be his girlfriend," Rachel said.

"Well I said I'm not going to tell Kurt so I won't but you need to tell him soon or I actually will tell him because he deserves to know!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes," Rachel said in a defeated tone.

"See you later Rachel!" Blaine said.

"Bye," Rachel replied. The first conversation that she has ever had with Blaine would have to be her least favourite conversation that she has ever had with anyone.

* * *

A week passed and Rachel spent the majority of it spying on Blaine and making sure he said nothing to Kurt. She barely had time for her homework. Every afternoon she would write down a list of ways to tell Kurt about her relationship with Finn. Number 1. Sing a song in glee club, Number 2. Send him a letter, Number 3. Get Finn to tell Kurt, Number 5. Let Blaine tell him and Number 6. Walk up to him, tell him and then run away as fast as you can!

In the past week Rachel and Finn have been going out on dates everyday. They've been out for coffee, seen another movie, Finn has become closer to Rachel's parents, they study together and have make out sessions. Rachel has wanted to bring up the topic of Blaine and Kurt but she wasn't sure what Finn would say so she let the subject slide.

She was walking out of English class when Kurt comes running up to her. Rachel's heart starts racing because she knew that Kurt was going to bring up Finn. This was the moment that Rachel was dreading all week.

"Rachel! We need to talk," Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"About?" Rachel said but couldn't help her voice crack with worry and concern.

"Blaine was talking to me before and-" Kurt said then was interrupted by Rachel.

"Look Kurt I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before. I totally understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore!" Rachel said trying to hold her tears back because she knew he would say that they couldn't be friends.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Well..." Rachel started then thought twice before the words came out, "What are you talking about?" she continued.

"Let me finish the story! So I was talking to Blaine and I couldn't even concentrate when I saw you walk out of class. Rachel, honey, what are you wearing? I mean that is a fashion NO!" Kurt said and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "What did you think I was talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing! Do you want to come over this afternoon to give me a makeover?" Rachel asked.

"I can't! Blaine wants to talk to me at the coffee shop, apparently its important! Now that I think about it he said it was about you and Finn. Its probably about something to do with glee club!" Kurt said.

"Can't you just cancel it I need serious help," Rachel said hoping that her lack of fashion would pull Kurt away from finding out about her and Finn.

"Well I guess so, I'll go tell Blaine," Kurt said then walked off in the direction of Blaine's locker.

Rachel made her way down to the glee room with a million things on her mind. When she got there Blaine walked up to her.

"Hi," he said.

"I can't believe you're going to tell Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked walking up to them.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you Kurt but Rachel's lying-" Blaine said then got interrupted.

"Oh no, Blaine you aren't seriously going to tell Kurt about the surprise party! Whoops I just said it. Rachel and I have been planning it for a little while. So technically Rachel isn't lying she's just keeping the surprise but now I ruined it! Sorry Rachel!" Quinn said.

"It's fine he was bound to find out at some point," Rachel said going along with it.

"When is it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Tomorrow at my place," Quinn answered.

"Ok well I'll be there. Bye I have to go talk to Finn!" Kurt said, "Are you coming Blaine?"

"Yeah can I just talk to Quinn and Rachel first then I'll be right behind you," Blaine said.

"Ok bye!" Kurt said then walked away.

"I hope you know he will find out at one point!" Blaine said then followed where Kurt had gone.

Quinn and Rachel stood there for a little while in silence. It wasn't awkward silence it was more confused and annoyed silence.

"Wow! I always thought Blaine was nice," Quinn said breaking the silence.

"He is nice because he thinks he's doing what's right for Kurt," Rachel responded not really knowing why she was standing up for Blaine.

"Aren't you going to thank me!" Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn!" Rachel said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Quinn said.

"Why did you stand up for me? How did you know what we were talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Well that's two questions but okay. I stood up for you because I want us to be closer friends. Also Finn was talking about a song that he's going to sing in the glee club and I just knew it was about you and I already knew that he likes you because he won't stop talking about you. I overheard your conversation with Blaine and I knew you didn't want Kurt to know so I thought of an idea and went with it. I guess now I have to set up a party but that doesn't matter because I find that fun!" Quinn said.

"Thanks and I'll help you set up. It'll make us closer friends. Come on we have to go to glee club!" Rachel said completely forgetting about what Quinn said about Finn singing a song in glee club. As they walk into the glee club they see Mr Shue standing in the middle waiting for everyone to come and sit down.

"Good morning everyone, Finn I heard you wanted to sing a song!" Mr Shue said.

"Yeah," Finn said then got up and told the band what song to play. Then he started singing 'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction.

 _People say we shouldn't be together_  
 _We're too young to know about forever_  
 _But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about_

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_  
 _Oh_

 _They don't know about the things we do_  
 _They don't know about the "I love yous"_  
 _But I bet you if they only knew_  
 _They would just be jealous of us,_  
 _They don't know about the up all nights_  
 _They don't know I've waited all my life_  
 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_  
 _They don't know about us_

 _Just one touch and I was a believer_  
 _Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
 _It's getting better_  
 _Keeps getting better all the time girl_

 _They don't know about the things we do_  
 _They don't know about the "I love yous"_  
 _But I bet you if they only knew_  
 _They would just be jealous of us,_  
 _They don't know about the up all nights_  
 _They don't know I've waited all my life_  
 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby, they don't know about_

 _They don't know how special you are_  
 _They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
 _They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us_

 _They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret_

 _But I wanna tell 'em_  
 _I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

 _They don't know about the things we do_  
 _They don't know about the "I love yous"_  
 _But I bet you if they only knew_  
 _They would just be jealous of us,_  
 _They don't know about the up all nights_  
 _They don't know I've waited all my life_  
 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_

 _They don't know about the things we do_  
 _They don't know about the "I love yous"_  
 _But I bet you if they only knew_  
 _They would just be jealous of us,_  
 _They don't know about the up all nights_  
 _They don't know I've waited all my life_  
 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_  
 _They don't know about us_

 _They don't know about us_

Once he finishes his song everyone clapped.

"Who was that about?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel!" Blaine said. Then everyone just sat there in shock. Finn wanted to yell at Blaine, Rachel wanted to cry and Quinn wanted to attack Blaine and cancel the surprise party.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Review. If you don't know the song you should listen to it while you are reading this chapter. Have a lovely day:)_

 _love_  
 _GleekLoverFinchel_


	5. Running away from your problems

_Hi Everyone,_

 _Sorry I haven't posted in a while this chapter took_ _a while to write. Remember to Review!_

* * *

 **Blaine's POV**

"Who was that about?" Kurt asked.

I felt the immediate urge to let Finn explain or lie but this was my chance to tell Kurt about them. After all he deserves to hear the truth, although he will probably ignore Rachel forever and kill Finn seeing as he likes Rachel more than Finn. That's when it came out.

"Rachel!" I said. Straight after I said that I felt really guilty as I looked around at everyone's faces. Quinn and Finn were probably going to team up to kill me because they are so close to Rachel.

"What? How could you two do this to me!" Kurt exclaimed. Now what have I done? Why did I even want to tell him in the first place? I'm such a terrible person.

But there is still a way to fix this.

"Uh... Kurt you didn't let me finish!" I said making up the words as I went 'cause I had no idea what I was going to say.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked looking at me still with anger in his eyes.

"I was going to say. Rachel might know. I didn't mean he is dating Rachel!" I said hoping that he would believe that cover up.

"Oh ok. Sorry Rachel and Finn!" Kurt said. He's always been so gullible, then he continued, "so Rachel are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Finn didn't you tell me you were dating someone in the glee club?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah I think so," Finn said then looking at me with thankful eyes.

"Come on someone tell me who it is!" Kurt said getting excited. I'm glad he was looking in Finn's direction because I could see in the corner of my eyes Rachel was asking Quinn if she was alright with Rachel saying that it was her.

"It's Quinn!" Rachel said and I could tell that it hurt her saying it even though it wasn't true.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"That's so cute!" Kurt exclaimed, "Are you two going to prom with each other?"

"Uh... well we haven't really thought about prom," Quinn said.

"What?! Finn you haven't asked her yet?" Kurt said. I knew this was not going to go well.

"I don't really want to go to prom!" Finn said.

"I'm sure Quinn wants to go! Why don't you just go for her! Blaine agrees with me right?" Kurt said looking at me with beautiful eyes.

"I don't know," I honestly said. I had no idea what the right answer to that question was.

"I'll go to prom with you Quinn!" Puck said.

"Yes you can go with her!" Finn exclaimed.

"What your just letting your girlfriend go with another person?" Kurt said confused.

Then the bell went at the perfect time. I knew that the second Finn and Kurt got home Finn would be having a serious talk.

 **Finn's POV**

Oh great! I'm dead after that talk. I actually had a hope for living when Blaine covered up for what he said but when Puck asked Quinn to prom I knew I was dead. Of course I had to say yes to Puck going with Quinn because Puck really wants to go to the dance with her and Quinn has fantasised about the day when Puck would ask her out.

Right when that bell went Kurt didn't pause for a second to come and talk to me.

"Quinn you need to stay for this conversation?" Kurt said to her as he walked up to me.

While he said that to her I managed to apologise to Rachel and ask her to wait for me outside. When everyone left Kurt started the so called meeting.

"So in the past 5 minutes I've noticed that you two are dating and that Finn wants you to go to prom with Puck. Am I correct?" Kurt said speaking to Quinn like I wasn't even around.

"Well yeah but I kind of want to go to prom with Puck," Quinn said.

"Ok. Finn, you want her to go with Puck to prom. Why is that?" Kurt asked like he was a counsellor.

"Well, I know that she really wants to go to prom with him," I said. As I said that I thought back to this morning when I was talking to Quinn.

 _"So I'm going to sing 'They don't know about us' in glee club!" I told Quinn._

 _"Who are you singing it to?" She asked._

 _"It's a secret," I said._

 _"Come on you can trust me. Anyway I know it's Rachel because you talk about her a lot," Quinn said._

 _"What? No," I lied._

 _"You're a really bad liar!" She exclaimed, "why is it a secret anyway?"_

 _"Kurt doesn't want his best friend and brother together," I said._

 _"So he doesn't know?" She asked._

 _"No. And you can't tell him!" I exclaimed._

 _"Of course not!" She said and I believed her._

 _"After I sing it I'm going to ask her to prom, obviously after glee ends so no-one hears it," I said._

 _"Cute!" She said._

 _"Who do you want to go to prom with?" I asked._

 _"Puck but I know that he'll never ask me," Quinn said sadly._

 _"Do you have a back up plan?" I asked._

 _"Well Santana and Brittany asked me if I wanted to go with them but I'd probably be a third wheel. I'm thinking of going by myself," She said proudly._

 _"That's nice," I said._

 _"Yeah well I have to go. Can't wait to hear your song in glee club!" She said and with that she walked around the corner to where Blaine and Rachel were talking._

I then broke out of my flashback when Kurt said, "You two don't love each other. You aren't really dating are you?"

Quinn and I then exchanged a panicked glance and Kurt didn't miss it.

"Who are you really dating Finn?" Kurt asked. What do I say know? Maybe I should just tell him the truth and deal with the consequences. If I was going to tell him the truth I should probably get Rachel to do it because he likes her better and won't kill her. But if Rachel was doing it I would have to be there of course just in case Kurt got angry then I could sort him out because there was no way that he was going to hurt Rachel. Then there was a giant percentage of me that just wanted to run out of the room and sprint to my car and stay at Puck, Quinn or Rachel's house until the truth comes out.

Of course because I'm a giant idiot I went with the bigger percentage and sprinted out of the room leaving Kurt and Quinn shocked. When I was about halfway down the hallway I saw Kurt run out of the choir room after me. Damn why didn't I think of that he's probably going to follow me to wherever I'm going. That's when I really started to speed up, when I finally got to the car park after what felt like forever I saw Kurt sprinting as well. Why was I so stupid? Actually don't answer that question. Then I saw Rachel waiting beside my car looking at me with a confused look.

"Why are you running?" She asked as I approached her.

"I'll tell you later just hop in the car!" I said.

"Why is Kurt running after you?" She asked.

"Just get in the car!" I said sourly and I immediately felt bad for it but I'll apologise for it in the car.

When we left the car park I saw Kurt turn back and walk back into the school which made me sigh with relief.

"Explanation?" Rachel said. She almost shocked me because I forgot that she was there.

I then told her everything including what I was thinking and I added the apology at the end. After I finished she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

 **Rachel's POV**

As the bell went I knew that Finn was in trouble for letting Quinn go with Puck. I am so glad that Blaine covered up for us because at least now Finn will get in trouble but he won't die.

"Sorry about that. Can you wait for me in the car parks?" Finn asked me on my way out.

"Yeah sure, the song was sweet by the way!" I exclaimed then left the room. I overheard Kurt ask Quinn to stay so I might be waiting out side for a while. Then Blaine walked up to me. What was he going to say? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with him still telling Kurt about me and Finn.

"Hi Rachel, I'm really sorry about that I swear I didn't mean it! After I said it I felt awf-" He said then I interrupted.

"Blaine!" I said but he was still going on and on, "Blaine listen to me," After I said that he stopped talking. "I forgive you but please don't tell Kurt again because I'm planning to tell so at least then he won't think that I don't want to tell him and that I've been lying all this time, which I kind of have been but that's not the point,"

"I promise I won't tell him again," He reassured me.

"Thanks," I said and I meant it.

"Do you want me to wait with you because I can," He said.

"No it's fine, Finn will be out soon," I told Blaine.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," He said then walked away. I then walked to Finn's car and started to wait for him to come when she saw Santana start walking over to her.

"Hi Berry!" She said a she walked up to me. Santana and I are friends, we invite each other to sleepovers, I get her presents, she gets me presents and we tell each other secrets so we're pretty close.

"Hi Santana," I said.

"Good cover up that Blaine did. It fooled the entire glee club with the exception of me. Care to explain?" She said.

"Well Finn and I are dating but Kurt doesn't want his best friend dating his step-brother. He thinks it's weird and he'd be the third wheel. So we're keeping it a secret," I said.

"I'll definitely keep the secret for my BFF. It's so sweet Finchel!" Santana exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. What is Finchel?

"Finchel, is Finn mixed with Rachel. Just like Klaine, Brittana, Tike and Quick," Santana exclaimed. When she said Brittana her face brightened up which I thought was adorable.

"Well it sound nice!" I exclaimed.

"See you around! Good luck with Finn and Kurt," Santana exclaimed then walked away.

"Bye," I said a second too late. Then out of nowhere Finn started running out of the building like his life depended on it (which might be the case).

"Why are you running?" I asked. He looked startled like he was stuck in thought.

"I'll tell you later, just hop in the car!" He exclaimed. But I had so many questions, I couldn't stop now!

"Why is Kurt running after you?" I asked.

"Just get in the car!" He exclaimed. I wouldn't admit it to his face but it kind of hurt my feeling the way he talked to me. Then I thought back and realised that I deserved it because I kept asking questions.

When we drove off Finn told me the whole story and he told me how he thought about running away and he did it. He also added the apology at the end which was nice and made me happy.

Then I started laughing because it was so like Finn to literally run away from his problems.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just that nobody apart from you would do that! You're so weird," I said but not in a mean way.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"You just did," I responded. It was kind of a dad joke but I had two dads so it wasn't my fault.

"Honestly," He said. This time he was serious even after the running thing.

"Of course," I told him.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Even with the whole Kurt thing?"

"Prom is in a months time! We'll tell him by then," I reassured him.

"Ok," He said.

 **Kurt's POV**

Why does Finn have to be so stupid? Running away from your problems doesn't help anything. In fact it made it worse because I now know that he is dating Rachel because why else would Rachel get into his car. I'm going to confront them at Rachel's house because I know for sure that Finn isn't going back to our house!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please say in the reviews if you liked the POV (point of view) and I will do it my next fics. It fine if you don't like them just say that:)

Love

-GleekLoverFinchel


	6. Prom plans

Hi Everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been doing a lot of study for exams. Anyway remember to review and Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel was spending her Sunday as usual. Doing the washing up and cleaning up all the mess that her dads had left. This Sunday was surprisingly boring, with her dads on a trip for their anniversary, she thought she would drink some coffee, watch a movie and relax.

After watching Funny Girl at least 4 times and drinking enough coffee to keep her up until Wednesday, she had nothing to do. Then to her relief there was a knock at the door.

She had no time to waste, she sprinted down the stairs and rushed to the door (just in case they left). Standing there in the rain was Kurt soaking wet. ' _Since when was it raining'_ Rachel thought as she watched the rain pour down heavily.

"Can I come in?!" Kurt practically yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Rachel said as she broke out of her thoughts.

"Ok we need to talk!" Kurt said taking a seat on her couch.

"Yeah I figured," Rachel said, "why else would you come here?"

"I'm going to let you have a go at telling me the truth about you and Finn before I say it!" Kurt said seriously.

"Kurt remember when we were talking about Finn and you said that you wouldn't care if we were together if we really loved each other?' Rachel asked.

"I vaguely remember saying that," Kurt said.

"Well I love Finn and he loves me. If you don't agree with that then who cares, that's your opinion. I am going to stay with Finn, whether you like it or not!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What if other people don't like you two together? What will you do then?" Kurt asked.

"Lots of people already know! Quinn thinks it's sweet and Santana likes us together. Blaine just started liking us together. My dads and your parents approve of our relationship and they thinks it's cute. Finn told Puck yesterday and even he liked us together. So what if the rest of the glee club don't like us being in love because we have each other and that's all that really matters!" Rachel replied.

"Well, if you want my approval you got my approval!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, plus I think the fact that you two are together is cute! I might be the third wheel if you ever come over but we have to plan some double dates with you and Finn and Me and Blaine. Or maybe quadruple dates, with your new friendship with Quinn and Santana and the fact that Santana is dating someone and I think that Puck and Quinn are going to start dating again. Then we can all go on dates together!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, "Well I better get going now!"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Rachel asked.

No it's fine I'll think I'll live, but thanks anyway!" Kurt reassured her.

"Ok, I thinks it's for the best because I've got to clean this couch after you sat on it soaking wet!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Kurt responded while laughing. Then they hugged and Kurt left.

Right when Rachel heard his car leave she signed in relief. All the pain of hiding her relationship from Kurt was over. She grabbed her phone and texted Quinn to tell her the good news.

 **You won't believe what just happened!-R**

A couple of seconds later she got a response.

 **What just happened?-Quinnie**

 **Kurt found out about me and Finn-R**

 **Oh no that's awful would you like me to come over?- Quinnie**

 **No it's good because he's totally fine with it. He even wants quadruple dates-R**

 **Quadruple dates?-Quinnie**

 **Yeah with Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Quick!-R**

 **Who are they?-Quinnie**

 **Couple names that I made up on the spot! Klaine= Kurt and Blaine, Brittana= Brittany and Santana, Finchel= me and Finn, Quick= you and Puck-R**

 **But Puck and I aren't even together-Quinnie**

 **Yeah but everyone knows u will b soon-R**

 **I hope so-Quinnie**

 **So adorable! Anyway have to go-R**

 **Love u-Quinnie**

* * *

"Pass me a video game remote!" Puck said to Finn. They were at Finn's house like every other Sunday where they stay up until 1 am playing for hours on end.

"Here," Finn said as he throw the remote to Puck.

"So hows it going with you and Rachel?" Puck asked.

"Alright but we're still keeping it a secret so when Kurt comes home from wherever he was you can't mention anything!" Finn exclaimed.

"Dude, what are you going to do when prom comes around? How are you going to hide it from Kurt then?" Puck asked.

"Maybe Rach and I will have to go in secret!" Finn exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that?" Puck asked.

"Go in seperate cars then meet at prom and dance together when Kurt isn't looking!" Finn said

"When is he not going to be looking?" Puck asked.

"Why all the questions?" Finn said.

"I'm just curious, now answer the question!" Puck exclaimed.

"He'll probably be focused on Blaine most of the time!" Finn stated. Then they heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"Ok change the subject!" Finn said. Then they heard the car door close and Kurt approaching the door.

"Anyway instead of us going fishing we went birding!" Puck exclaimed and Finn gave him a confused look.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Just about the time Mike and I were meant to go fishing but he caught a bird with his net so we were bidding instead!" Puck said.

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea what that is but I don't think so!" Puck said.

"I know what it is, but this doesn't count because it was an accident," Finn reassured Kurt.

"Ok, well are you two going to prom?" Kurt asked with the excited look on his face that he only gets when Blaine is coming over or 'Keeping up with the Kardasions' is on.

"I am with Quinn!" Puck said.

"But you haven't asked her yet," Finn told Puck.

"I technically did when I said it at glee club," Puck said.

"Yeah but Quinn didn't actually answer!" Finn stated.

"Whatever!" Puck said then rolled his eyes.

"What about you Finn?" Kurt asked moving on from the Puck and Quinn topic.

"Well I might. Just out of curiosity though do you know if Rachel,Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Mike, Sam, Rachel or Santana might be going. It's not like I want to go with one of them or anything but I was just curious!" Finn exclaimed while Puck whispered under his breath the words 'great way to make it obvious' which made Finn just roll his eyes.

"Well I know that all of them are going even Rachel which you seemed to mention a couple of times!" Kurt said waiting for Finn to admit that Rachel and him were dating.

"Can you call her to make sure?" Finn asked.

Kurt got out his phone and dials Rachel's number. After ten seconds which seemed like forever to Finn, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Rachel said. Her voice made Finn's heart skip a beat and then speed up to a million beats per minute. Ok maybe an exaggeration.

"Hey Rach, it's Kurt!" Kurt said.

"Oh hi! What could you possibly want to talk to be about since you were just here 5 minutes ago. It must be important!" Rachel said.

"Well not really, it's just a stupid question!" Kurt said and that was the truth, this was a stupid question why couldn't Finn ring her and ask.

"Ok what is it?" Rachel exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "I have places to be!"

"Ok, are you going to prom?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, of course, as if I would miss it!" Rachel said. That answer made Finn ecstatic, he was definitely ask Rachel to prom.

"Are you going with Finn?" Kurt asked. This question shocked both Puck and Finn because they thought that if Kurt found out then Finn and Rachel were screwed.

"I don't know, Finn hasn't asked me yet. Finn couldn't believe what Rachel had just said, why was she doing this? Kurt could break up their relationship.

"Well, I hope he does otherwise you'll have to come with me and Blaine!" Kurt said.

"I don't really want to be the third wheel! Anyway I have to go," Rachel said.

"Ok bye!"

"Love you bye!" Rachel exclaimed then hung up.

"Wait do you know about me and Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Yes and I approve. Also I hope you're going to ask her to prom!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah I will and Puck's going to help me think of something big!" Finn said and Puck groaned but still nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to get one up. Also sorry for not posting any chapters sooner but know I'm on holidays so I'll post a lot more. Remember to review to show that you liked it_


	7. Prom and Accidents

_Hi Everyone,_

 _I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been busy with everything going on in my life but today I decided to finally update! I can't really remember what I was planning for this story but I guess I'll work it out. Enjoy and remember to review :)_

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were both sitting in English class, which by the way was both of their favorite subjects about from glee club. In the middle of class music began to play and straight away Rachel knew what song it was. 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. Finn walked into the room and started singing.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_  
 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_  
 _I say_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause girl you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

Once the song was finished everyone clapped even the English teacher who had been rudely interrupted.

"Rachel, will you go to prom with me?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Rachel said and ran up to Finn and gave him a hug.

* * *

 **Prom Night-**

All the boys were driving together to prom because they couldn't afford a separate car. Even after Finn worked for 6 hours four times a week at Burt's work. The girls were also driving together and they were already at prom. Whereas the boys were stuck in traffic.

"Great, the one time there is actually cars on the street is for prom!" Puck exclaimed.

"Calm down Puck, since when did you actually want to go to prom?" Kurt asked.

"Since I got a date with Quinn for prom and I want to get with her permanently!" Puck stated.

"Oh so someone has a crush!" Kurt exclaimed and with that Puck rolled his eyes.

* * *

They were stuck in traffic for another two hours and still haven't got to prom.

"Look Finn would never ditch you Rachel!" Santana said.

"Yeah I mean he's in love with you!" Quinn exclaimed.

"He's never said that." Rachel said doubtfully. She was starting to think that Finn stood her up.

"Well I'm sure he says that he's in love with you to his pillow at night!" Brittany said.

"No, that's just creepy," Mercedes said.

"I'm going to go because I look like a complete idiot just waiting for him!" Rachel said.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Quinn asked.

"No I'll be fine," Rachel said and then left.

In her car she could feel tears approaching her eyes and was trying to list reasons why Finn would leave her all alone at prom. Once she got to the round about that was ten minutes away from home she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. The next thing she knew was her car was sliding and she heard a crash.

Then everything went black...

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's short. I'll make sure I update soon. Remember to review! I'll make sure the next chapter is longer I was just determined to get a chapter out today._

-spencer1spoby1glee1pll (also know as Gleekloverfinchel)


End file.
